Memories Deceased
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: We learn about death and what a big role it takes part off in life. And what memories you will always have to share along with other's around you? And to even take into account how much a small person would affect your life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm SpeedAngel9294 and my ambition is to write. For any of you that read my stories, I'm glad you take the time to do so. But now I would love to focus on a more alerting topic which has gave me more of a reason to write this story. Memories Deceased is a story based on truth. And using my own feelings and writing skills I wanted to be able to upload something important to me and hopefully to others' as well.**

**Many people across the world have lost relatives very close to them, and nothing means more to them than wanting to be able to see them for that one last time. I decided to base this story on my favourite couple that I love dearly. And please...no flames! **

**My couplings are Sonic/Amy; Knuckles/Rouge and Shadow/Sonia. However I am accepting any other OC's to be paired with Sonic's brother Manic, Tails and quite possibly Cream. But please PM me or review it to me. **

**The ageing of the characters are the same, however I have added 6 years on. So Amy being 12, is now 18. And Sonic being 15 is now 20 coming up to 21. And the same applies to the other characters. [The ages have been followed from The Sonic Heroes Booklet]. **

** Before I begin the story, I also would like to announce that I do NOT own any Sonic characters in this story, or any other stories I have wrote apart from my own OC's. Thank you. **

Memories Deceased

Summary- We learn about death and what a big role it takes part off in life. And what memories you will always have to share along with other's around you? And to even take into account how much a small person would affect your life.

Chapter 1 

Making the Decision

* * *

Death. It was a powerful word, and has much more of an effect than birth. And yet, Amy Rose, the fun loving pink hedgehog knew this. She was only 18 years old when she fell pregnant, and undecided whether to keep it or not, since her and Sonic were not even married, puzzled her. But after thinking long and hard about this, she wanted to keep it. Knowing that she could never forgive herself if she did abort it.

She sat on her bed, staring up at the wall with boredom while pressing her phone against her ear. A voice, soothing and slow rang through her ears as she smiled sweetly down at her flat stomach, while rubbing it with her free hand.

'Are you sure you want to keep it?' It was Sonic, sounding worried, yet satisfied with her decision.

"Yes, I do…what about you?" she asked, sitting up on her bed. She bit her lip, waiting for his reply. She knew Sonic wasn't really up for the father idea; however he wasn't willing on leaving her to defend for herself and this baby alone either.

'Ames, if you want to keep it then I'll stick by your side ok?' his reply made her leap for joy, as he sounded so relaxed and chilled. He had been by her side since the moment they made love in the early New Year's Day. He had claimed that he loved her, and the more Amy thought about it, the more her heart sank. She had gave him her everything that night, exchanging words and feeling each other's warm bare bodies touching. She only wished that she could have had her first time somewhere better than round the back of Tails' shed in the back garden, during the New Year's Eve party. She blushed from the thought of it. How romantic, and yet she couldn't even remember how she even ended up down the bottom of his garden with Sonic. But ever since then, Amy declared him as her boyfriend, and Amy as his.

"Oh Sonic! I can't wait" her voice became bubbly, as she jumped from her bed, still with her phone attached to her ear. "We're gonna become parents" she was thrilled, excited and happy as she looked out of her bedroom window, smiling at her reflection.

'Yeah…' was all Sonic could say. He knew she would possibly be jumping for joy at her home, excitement building up, however he felt the opposite.

He was sat under an oak tree, with his cell phone to his ear, as he brushed his hand across the waves of grass, to keep him occupied. He hadn't felt too great after she announced her pregnancy, which had been a week ago. He had realised that it had been nearly a month already since the party, and even though they hadn't made love since, he was already beginning to feel rather ill just to think that there was only 8 months left.

'Sonic are you there?' he gulped, feeling her bubbly voice down the phone.

"I'm still here Ames" he assured her, picking himself up slightly from the ground.

'Oh…you know you're the best boyfriend a girl could have' she said softly, giggling to herself. Sonic laughed nervously, brushing his quills back. Girl. He repeated it in his head, over and over again. She was just a girl, and this was what made him concerned. She was just a girl, and will soon be a mother. Breathing in, he tried to slowly bring back his confidence, still hearing Amy speaking to herself over the phone. 'And I bet you can't wait to be a father either…what if it's a boy? Would he look like you…what will we name him?'

These questions made Sonic shiver.

"Ames, I don't think we should start with the baby names now" he suggested, feeling rather uneven about the whole conversation.

'But…Sonic. Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of having a family. And what makes it better is that it's with you…' she wined, giggling more. The thought of her, Amy Rose, having Sonic the hedgehog's child made her heart do a loop the loop. She seemed so ready for it, so determined to have this child at birth.

"I know, but let's just focus on this" his words stunned her. And she slowly lowered the phone from her ear to her chest, and stared out of her window, now more interested in the sun shining down at her garden, making the flowers' colours glisten. He was obviously very worried about this; she could sense it in his voice as he spoke. Her eyelids dropped heavily as she took a breather in, before exhaling a second later. "Ames?" the blue hedgehog waited for a reply, staring down at his caller ID on his phone of the picture of Amy, smiling widely. "Earth to Amy" he called out, pressing the phone to his ear. Though, there was silence.

On the other end, Amy was in a trance, some sort of day-dream which she knew she couldn't just snap out of. She would be a mother in 8 months' time, and thinking what her unborn baby would behold brought a tear to her eye. She smiled to herself, imagining a small tiny infant in her arms, with pale blue fur, and green sparkling eyes that were like gems. How he would look so much like Sonic, and how he would run so fast that she wouldn't be able to catch up with him.

But hey, it could be a little girl. A small innocent daughter with rosy cheeks and soft pink quills, her eyes would dance around in search for her mother, or even pull a sarcastic grin which could resemble both of her parents. Amy awed to herself, jumping back onto the bed and throwing her head onto the pillow, searching for something that could get her mind of the growing baby inside of her.

'Amy…seriously' her thoughts were interrupted by her boyfriend, on the other side of the phone. She stared blankly at it, and pulled it up to her ear before whispering softly.

"Sorry Sonic. I was just thinking…" she trailed off once again, sending soft giggles to herself down the speaker of the phone. And Sonic would only pull a confused yet dumb smirk as he opened his mouth to speak.

'Righty O' then, I'm gonna leave you be to carry on with your _thinking_. See you later…bye' he pressed hang up, not waiting for her response, before carefully picking himself up and darting towards the hills at the speed of sound.

He had left Amy on the phone, who was still clutching it to her ear, not realising that he had vanished from the conversation. But she was in her own world, still in deep thought of what her baby inside of her would become. Maybe the child would pick up Amy's good trait of cooking and become a successful baker. Or maybe even her singing? She giggled again, thinking of a beautiful daughter dancing and singing to her as she grows up. But then they could even become an adventurer, someone who was keen to explore worlds like their father? Or even become a hero just like him?

The possibilities were endless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter to Memories Deceased. Thank you xxxSonamyLover101xxx for the review. For this chapter, I wanted to get in how much relationships mean to Amy, just so you know for the future chapters. After all the worse is to come... **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Memories Deceased

Summary- We learn about death and what a big role it takes part off in life. And what memories you will always have to share along with other's around you? And to even take into account how much a small person would affect your life.

Chapter 2

That Loving Mood

* * *

The next week was pure excitement for Amy. A few days after she decided to keep her unborn baby, she told the rest of her friends, who planned a big celebration. Almost everyone that they knew was invited to Rouge's big house to have a baby shower for Sonic and Amy.

"Isn't this going to be great?" Blaze chanted, as she hung up the banner in the living room. She looked down at Cream, and smiled brightly.

"Of course. And it would be the first baby to be brought into the team" said Marine as she hopped into the room with her hands full of wall decorations. As she joined the others, everyone's smile grew as the room was almost done. Which meant that the party was very close to starting. "So what time will Amy be here? Can we see the baby?" the racoon asked, pouncing to the nearby chair.

"No Marine, the baby isn't here yet. Amy still has to give birth to it" Rouge replied, as she took the seat next to her.

"But…I want to see the baby now!" she cried hopelessly, begging to Rouge.

"Marine, the baby will take months to come" Cream stated in a slow soft voice. "I know because my mother told me it would" she added, feeling rather pleased with herself. Marine scoffed, flopping back into the chair with a loud humph.

Marine and Cream were always known as the 'babies' of the team. Even though Marine was slightly older than Cream, she would always act as if she was the youngest, giving Cream an advantage to act more of an older age. Cream was 12 years old, and was…until now the youngest of the group. Although she was Amy's close friend, she had drifted apart with her since Amy grew older to the age of 16, where she began to hang out more with Rouge and Blaze.

This was when Cream was dependent on Marine the Racoon. She had encountered her for the first time in Tails' workshop where she was helping the fox build a new intention. However her rivalry grew as she spent more time with Tails, and jealously began to spark up.

As for Blaze, the 19 year old cat had stayed in their world for much time, becoming great friends with Amy, Rouge and Wave, as well as gaining a strong romantic relationship with Silver.

"Amy is going to flip when she sees this room" Rouge smirked to herself, glancing around her large living room which had now been decorated in pink and blue to celebrate the couple's unborn child.

"I hope not, that could seriously harm the child" Cream mumbled, fearing Rouge's statement.

"Cream, it's just a saying" Blaze announced, giggling at her friend.

"Yeah Cream! It's not like she's going to flip around with a baby inside her" Marine laughed, jumping up and down on the sofa.

"Right…" Cream looked away, rather embarrassed with herself. She hated looking stupid in front of Marine.

"Ok girls, time to get going and I'll see you back in at 7" Rouge hurried them along, scooting each one of them out of the door quickly before running up the stairs herself to get changed and ready. She wanted to look perfect, knowing full well that there was one person coming to the party she wanted to impress. Blushing to herself, she hopped into the shower and cleaned herself off before charging into her closet and throwing out all of her clothes to see which one was more appropriate to wear.

XXX

Meanwhile, Amy was causally sitting alone in her room. She had already picked out a lovely sparkly red dress to the party along with matching heels so there was no need to worry about what outfit to wear. Yet, she seemed so desperate for something. She was in a mood which she couldn't get out of it, a sensitive mood, and a loving mood.

She had called Sonic a few hours ago and asked for company; however he had to turn her down. She then had rang Sonic's sister Sonia for a talk, but was instead greeted by a scream and cry of how she was going to become a auntie.

All she wanted was a chat or a hug from someone. But she could feel her hormones rising and before she knew it she was pouring out tears from her eyes.

Hot wet tears dripped down her face as she whispered to herself, hugging her knees that had been lifted up to greet her face. She was so upset, just because she had no family to help her through this awkward time. And the more she thought about it, the more she thought that Sonic didn't want to be involved in this at all.

Every day she would ring him up, and hide her upset tone away from him. Yet it would always be the same conversation, and he would always ask what's up, as if to say that he was wasting his time speaking to her. This hurt her more, as she looked at the way the other couples in the team would be like and remind herself that she and Sonic were not the same.

Blaze and Silver would always do something special each day, like a walk in the park hand in hand. Oh how Amy dreamed of something like that happening to her and Sonic, yet Sonic hated walking, and for him it wouldn't be special at all. A part of her wanted to scream out at him. But she kept it in, knowing that it was always for the best.

But was it?

Shadow had moved in with Sonia, the day they finally got together. Sure, Sonic didn't like this idea, of Shadow dating his younger sister. But he was what made Sonia happy, and Sonic had to accept this. Amy thought maybe that was her problem? She should get Sonic to move in with her? That way they see each other every day and can spend more time together.

"Perfect" she shouted at herself. "I'll get him to move in with me…" she thought this would be a much better idea, than Sonic living at his brother's Manic's or even Tails' workshop. And especially when the baby is born, she was going to need him around much more than just a few times a week. Then they could be a real couple!

Her heart thumped harder at her brilliant plan. She will give Sonic a key to her home at the party? She knew she had one spare lying around in her home somewhere, and giving it to Sonic made her seem like they could finally be in that special relationship she has always wanted. Together.

Staring at the time, she popped up from her bed and began to get changed into her outfit. Suiting up for the party, she put a little bit of make up on and re-did her hair for the second time that day before wrapping herself in her long black coat and heading off towards Rouge's house. It wasn't as far away from Amy's house as it seemed. You just continue to follow the pathway, and down the steep hill before coming up to the big home.

It had just reached 7, and as Amy got closer, she could tell the party had already started as the lights in the house began to shine out from the dark night sky. She muttered to herself, snuggling in her coat as she made it up to the door and knocked.

The red echidna opened the door, and looked down at Amy with a smile.

"The mother-to-be is here" he called out. Taking her hand, he brought her into the house where she was suddenly greeted by her friends, all with gifts and drinks in their hands.

"Amy…congratulations"

The pink hedgehog blushed lightly, feeling overwhelmed with everyone's presence. She took off her coat, and joined them all, from one conversation to the next.

"So you're going to be a mommy" Silver wondered, as he gripped his girlfriend's waist. "Are you ready?" he asked her, as he sipped his drink as he watched her blank expression. Amy shrugged at this, she knew whether she was ready or not, that the baby will come.

"To be honest, I'm just glad to be a mother. Not many people get to" she stated truthfully. Silver awed her, looking down at the purple cat under his arm.

"I would prefer to wait a little longer before I even considered one" the hedgehog said. "I don't think being a father would appeal to me anyway" he dropped his head, ashamed before receiving a warm embrace for Blaze.

"You're the only one I need at the moment Silver" she whispered, snuggling into his chest. Amy watched this and smiled sweetly at the couple. They worshipped each and every second they had with each other…she just wished Sonic would do the same for her.

After spending much time with each party member, Amy scanned the room for her own boyfriend. But had no luck finding him.

"Tails" the pink hedgehog mumbled as she entered his and Knuckles' conversation. The yellow fox was stunned for a minute, turning his head over to greet the hedgehog.

"Amy, are you alright?" he asked, watching her worried glance. The pink hedgehog nodded at him, faking a soft smile. She bit her lip and waited, searching the room with her gem eyes again.

"Have you seen Sonic?" she questioned. Her eyes turned back to the fox with worry, biting her lip harder. "I haven't seen him at all…and I just thought you would know"

"Sorry Amy. I haven't seen him either…" he looked across the room and eyed the friends, in search for the blue hedgehog.

"Oh…nevermind" Amy pulled herself away from the fox, who instantly continued his conversation and stood against the wall, staring out at the people chatting and smiling to each other.

"Amy Rose…you should have a drink, cool yourself down" a female said from beside her. The voice was demanding and dark, making that person only be Rouge. The host of the party herself. She looked up and down at her friend and grinned, grabbing a bottle of champagne and an empty glass. "Here…you need to celebrate" she poured the sparkling drink into the glass and handed it to her, smirking as she filled her own and lifted it into the air. "Cheers" she said loudly. Amy smiled warmly, clinking her glass with hers, before sipping it…and sipping it…and before she knew it, she was on her second glass. Rouge chuckled to herself, as she drank hers down quickly, making Amy follow the same idea. "Another?" she asked, pouring more into her glass. "You need to have fun girl! Just go and mingle" Rouge left, taking her glass with her as she became to go round each group of people to join in their conversation. While Amy sat down at the table, drinking more…until her head began to feel tipsy.

With one arm resting on the table, holding her head up, Amy was beginning to have more confidence, in every drink she had. She tipped more in, and more before guzzling it down in one. Moments later, Rouge joined her, slapping herself down in the chair beside her, looking as tipsy as Amy felt.

"I need more…" Rouge murmured as she held out her glass. "More…" she repeated. Amy poured the last drops of the bottle into the glass and sat up straight, breathing in the stuffy air.

"What's…with the sudden drink up?" Amy managed to say, drinking her last remaining drink.

"That stupid echidna…I try, and try every bloody day to impress him…and look" she gestures herself and flops back onto the table. "I'm ugly…he don't want me, he wants someone else" she glances over to the red echidna, who was casually laughing to himself and Tails. "I want to be his everything…"she shuddered, watching as Amy got up from the table. Taking her drink, she began to make her way up to him, causing Rouge's eyes to go wide.

But before Amy reached him, there was a knock on the door, and a sudden shout out.

"The father-to-be is here"

Amy exchanged her glance from Knuckles, to the door quickly, before stumbling over to Wave and Jet, who caught her before she hit the floor.

"Amy, you ok?" Wave asked, as she blinked down at the drunk hedgehog. Amy made no noise, instead she pushed herself up and darted across to the door, with her eyes burning. There was so much she wanted to tell that pesky hedgehog. And there was so much emotion in her that made her want to scream.

Making her way up to the blue hedgehog, she pointed at him, wobbling her finger in front of him, making him stare at her with caution.

"Ames…you…ok?" he asked rather confused with her action. But she ignored him, making her way up and pressing down on his nose.

"You! Sonic the hedgehog!" her voice raised, making everyone perk their ears up to hear the riot. "Where have you been! I haven't seen you all day!" her voice was shaken, wobbly just like her body, as she continued to point in his face.

"I went for a run…" he blushed, noticing everyone staring at them wide-eyed.

"So a run is more important than me!" Amy shouted, stomping her foot to the ground furiously. Her eyes were now blood-shot, and her lips became dry, as she stumbled to the wall, to keep herself steady.

But as Sonic watched her, fear grew in his eyes.

"Amy have you been drinking?" he asked sternly, holding his hands out for her to grab hold off. But she pushed him away.

"Of course I've been drinking…you don't expect me not too hmm?" she laughed to herself, and waved her hand out at him, before he snatched it into his grip.

"Amy! Don't be playing games with me!" there was anger boiling inside of him, as he watched his drunken girlfriend plough into him, dropping into his arms. "Drink can harm the baby Amy!" he growled, looking down at her bored expression.

"Oh…now you care about the baby" she huffed, sarcastically. She folded her arms and stared up at him. His eyes were grounded onto hers, making shivers rush down her back, his arms were tense, as he gripped her harder, before lifting her back up on her own feet.

Not realising that everyone was watching, Sonic looked around, keen to leave and take Amy with him. However Amy did not seem so keen on that idea.

"Let's go…" he pulled her along, but she kept firm, pulling him back.

"I'm staying here…with my friends!" she snapped, keeping her feet tight to the floor. Knuckles and Rouge were about to step in, but Sonic refused help.

"Amy…you're making a scene" he whispered to her, as he eyed everyone. "Come on…let me take you home…to bed" he held her hand again, but she slapped him away.

"So you can f*** me for your own selfish needs again!" she spat.

"Amy! Watch your language!"

"Shut up!"

The blue hedgehog was furious with her behaviour, and still with everyone watching the couple argue, it was beginning to become too much for him.

"Just forget it then" he said calmly. He knew he had lost the argument, but he didn't care. Amy had drunk so much that she was starting to act like a child…and that was her fault, not his.

"What do you mean 'forget it' that's what you always do…forget everything! Including me! You don't even want me…or this baby!" she snapped at him louder, causing Sonia to get involved. She had been the quietest all night, however this was getting out of hand, and being Sonic's sister; she knew she had to help him.

"Amy…calm down, please" the purple hedgehog mumbled as she rubbed her back. "You must be very upset, how about I take you home and we can have a hot chocolate…yeah?" she looked across at her brother, who was obviously hurt from her last comment and sighed. But before she knew it, Amy was in tears in her arms.

"All…I want…is…someone to love…me" she said between sobs. "I thought…this…wasn't going…to work…so I thought he…could live…with me" she wiped her eyes and pulled out a key, and handed it to Sonia, who was still hugging her.

"There, There…that's very thoughtful of you" she took the key from her gloved hand and stared at Sonic angrily, as if to say that part of this was his fault. "Here…take it, and meet us back at her house…I think she just needs some attention" the hedgehog whispered to her brother. The blue hedgehog nodded slowly, as she handed him the key and left, leaving the party confused and worried.

Amy, however was walking home with Sonia. She seemed so upset and frightened for her relationship. She explained to Sonia that she needed him but he had no time for her, and the more she said, the more it became clear that Sonic had not been as loving as everyone thought towards her. But Amy was like every other girl, who feared for their relationship, hoping it wouldn't fail and trying everything to make it continue.

Sonia sighed, seating Amy in her living room on the sofa with a blanket, a pillow and a hot drink. Seeing her so sad, tore her heart in two. Sonia loved Amy to pieces, and was so excited that her and her brother was finally together. But she didn't expect it to be like this.

Brushing the sad hedgehog's hair, she waited for her to silently drift off to sleep, just in time for Sonic to arrive. He stood in the doorway, watching their every move. Watching Amy's soft slumber curled up on the sofa, with her blanket tight to her neck.

As Sonia got up to leave, she smiled, watching his trance fixed on his sleeping beauty.

"I think she will be ok now, she just needs some loving time…you know? Cuddles? Kisses?" her brother nodded his head as he made over to the sleeping rose, and knelt down to her face, watching her eyelids flicker as she slept. "Will you be ok on your own?" she asked him, as she was about to leave. Sonic nodded, smiling to himself as she left the house, leaving him and his girlfriend alone.

Knowing how uncomfortable a sofa was, he started to lift her into his arms, without stirring her sleep, and headed to her bedroom, up the stairs. He positioned her to one side, and covered her over with the covers before kissing her softly on the forehead. He breathed out, relaxed and chilled as he held a key to the house in his hand.

It wasn't a bad spot. Amy was always one to make someone feel at home anyway, and besides he'll be close to her.

"Sonic?" a mumble was heard, and Sonic turned to the hedgehog, who was looking up at him with soft warm eyes. "Can you…sleep with me tonight?" she asked sweetly. Sonic thought at first, staring at the empty spot next to her. It wouldn't be so bad? To sleep next to his girlfriend? "Please" she begged, pulling the covers over.

Sonic sighed, walking over to the bed, and pulling off his shoes and socks. He slid in next to her and wrapped his strong soft arms around her, bringing her close to him. Smelling her strawberry scent, he breathed it in, and cuddled up closer, making her giggle softly to herself.

"Amy, you know…I really do care about you, the both of you"

"I know Sonic, I know"


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up and running... **

Memories Deceased

Chapter 3

Families! Everyone couldn't wait to have one. Just the thought of something tiny and innocent, made everyone want to awe. And as for Amy, her life was being tipped upside down, like a fast rollercoaster, with so many decisions to choose from.

"Hmm…what to choose?" she thought to herself, as she tapped her bottom lip. "Maybe…" she raised her hand across to one side, but quickly pulled it back, feeling slightly unsure. "But then…I could" she growled, sitting back in her chair and staring at the two empty bowls in front of her.

Her lip quivered, and her finger tapped on the table, still undecided. She thought hard, looking down at her bump on her belly, a rounded shape, slightly bigger than a baseball. She wondered what blip would want to eat. This made her laughed at the name. Sonic had called it that once when she was cooking pasta. He had come in and asked if pasta was blip's choice or hers, and the name just stuck.

_Mmm…pasta. _

She licked her lips at the thought of long soft noodles, drenched in greasy pasta sauce. Now why couldn't she have pasta everyday? Or cookies, or strawberry flavoured milk. This made her belly rumble. Blip was obviously hungry.

She then stared back at her bowls. What was she going to have for breakfast? Sonic wanted her to have a healthy diet, but he didn't know how bad her cravings were. Patting her stomach, she looked up, watching as a tired blue hedgehog made his way into the kitchen, yawning and stretching as he scooted across to the kettle, switching it on.

"Morning Ames" he said cheerfully, feeling her presence in the room. This made the hungry female smile back widely. A good morning from her boyfriend always made her smile. Even though it had been 4 months since Sonic moved in with Amy, the two felt much more comfortable. They both saw each other every day, morning and night and this seriously pleased Amy.

"Sonic, help me out" the girl mumbled, catching his attention. The blue hedgehog turned to her, and shone his eyes at her, making sure she had his full attention. "I need help with breakfast"

"Breakfast?" he repeated after her, staring at her empty bowls. "Right…ok" he looked nervous, confused with what she actually wanted him to do. Did she want him to make her breakfast?

"I can't decide from oatmeal, or watermelon" she gestured her hands between both bowls and looked back up at him helplessly.

"What do you like best?" he asked her, hoping this would solve her problem.

"Well I don't know. Oatmeal is rather oaty, and watermelon is watery…" she paused, staring at Sonic, who lifted his eyebrow, amused. "If you ask me, I prefer pasta, cookies and strawberry milk" her smile grew wider, in hope Sonic would allow her to eat her desired meal, but his reparative tapping of his foot, made her think otherwise.

"Amy you need to eat more healthily, for blip's sake" he sat beside her, ignoring the beep from the kettle and smiled at her. She looked so adorable when she went into sulk mood. Her arms would cross over her chest and her cheeks would puff up, full of anger and sadness. "Just have the oatmeal for now…" this made her sink low in her chair. She wasn't too keen on oatmeal, because to her, it seemed to look like sick. Yucky, lumpy sick. "Amy, it's nice" Sonic said, watching her resistant look on her face. "It will be good for you" Amy sunk lower in her chair, growling at him. "Amy" she sunk lower. So low that he slipped out of her chair and began to crawl under the table, and out freely before running to the living room. But Sonic wasn't bothered by this. He knew however far she was, he could grab her in seconds. After all, he is the fastest thing alive.

An hour passed and Amy gulped down her last bite of oatmeal, with Sonic sat beside her. She obviously didn't like it, because every mouthful she took, seemed to her as foul, disgusting…and swallowing seemed to be the hardest part. It felt like squashed up slugs piling into her mouth. She pulled another sour face before throwing her spoon into the bowl.

"Amy…" Sonic watched her, making sure every bite was gone. "You know, sometimes I wonder whether you're meant to be the mother or the baby" he chuckled to himself, sipping his coffee. But she didn't say a word. Instead she waited until all of the substance was gone from her mouth, before heading into the living room to watch telly.

Amy had flopped onto the sofa, throwing the cushions onto the floor to make herself feel much more comfortable. She then rested her head on her hand and grabbed the TV controller, switching through the channels with boredom.

"Amy, don't tell me you're going to lounge around all day" the male wondered, as he entered the room. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms, watching the pink hedgehog gloomily look up at him.

"Mmm" she mumbled, placing her head back down. "There's really nothing to do" she replied.

"It's the middle of May, there's plenty of things to do…how about baking? Or some gardening?" Sonic suggested, as he pointed from kitchen to the living room window. But Amy shook her head, not really interested in what he had to say. But Sonic knew this. This was one of her moods. She had plenty of them, and they were up and down like crazy. "How about we go and visit Cream?" he piped up, walking over to her. "Or Tails?" he added.

"No thanks" was her slow and painful reply.

Sonic growled.

"You have to do something" he urged her up, wrapping his tanned arms around her neck from behind, he then kissed her head firmly. "Do you want me to take you anywhere?" he asked, looking down at her. But Amy shook her head. "Amy…there must be something you want to do" he glanced around the room, and then back down at her, thinking up of more suggestions. Knowing she would turn down every single one of them. But then he smiled to himself, peeking down at the bump on his girlfriend. The baby…

"How about, we go and get some furniture for the baby's room?" he asked causally, feeling her unexpectedly tense in his arms.

"What kind?" she asked back, suddenly interested. The blue hedgehog shrugged his shoulders, letting go of her.

"Everything…we can get paint, or wallpaper, a cot, a changing table…the whole lot" he smiled to himself, watching as the girl's eyes grew bigger with happiness. She sprang up from the sofa and clenched her coat, throwing it on her shoulders and stepping into her shoes.

"Come on Sonic…what we waiting for?" she asked back. Sonic blinked for a second, surprised with her quick reaction. But quickly followed her. And without warning, he grabbed her, and ran to the town centre, within seconds, placing her down on the pavement. "Right Sonic…we'll go in here first" she took his hand and charged her way into the mothercare store, making Sonic drift behind her.

Inside were many baby items, for parents. Things such as plastic bottles, pacifiers, prams and even clothing. Amy's eyes grew, showing her green sparkling eyes.

"Sonic…look" she pulled him across to the newborn clothing, and awed at the pink, white and blue baby grows. "Aren't they so cute? And too think…this is how tiny blip will be" she took one off the stand and smiled, imagining her new born baby dressed in what she was holding. A soft comfortable fabric, only suitable for new babies. "Should we get some?" the pink hedgehog wondered, looking up at her unamused boyfriend.

"Sure Ames…" he shrugged his shoulders, and waited as clothes began to fill up in his arms. "I take it, I'm holding them then" he said with a hint of sarcasm. Amy ignored him, and continued her shop, scanning through items that she knew she would need for her baby.

"These?" Amy asked, as she held up bibs. "Just in case…" Sonic rolled his eyes, nodding slowly, before taking them off her hands and adding them to the pile.

"Shouldn't we be looking more into prams and cots?" he asked softly.

"You're right Sonic! Come on" once again, she took his hand and led him to the wide range of cots, all in flat pack boxes. As the two scanned the products, a helpful grey cat came over, obviously an employee from the store.

"May I help you?" he looked at Amy and smiled sweetly before turning to her partner and gasping silently. "Sonic…wow…what a surprise, how may I help you both" he asked happily. He turned to Amy, who was still eyeing up the cots.

"What's the best appropriate cot you have? That's safe" she enquired, staring at the worker.

"Well miss, the best one we have in store at the moment, is the east side nursery anna drop side cot, only for £144"he showed them the already made cot, and Amy awed happily.

"Is the baby mattress included?" she asked, staring at the employee. And he nodded. "What do you think Sonic?" she turned to the blue hedgehog and smiled wider. "Would you be able to put it together?"

"I could…if not, Tails could do it"

Amy nodded, turning back to the employee once again.

"We'll take it" she said with excitement. The grey cat nodded his head at them, feeling successful that he had just sold a cot to a famous couple. He grabbed a flat pack and took it to the counter, before placing it round the back ready for them to purchase.

"Anything else?" he wondered, glancing at them both.

"We need a pram…or push chair…" Sonic answered.

"Ah, right this way…" he started to lead them both towards a set of prams, all lined up against each other. Many were different sizes, some were different colours, and some were just…weird. As the grey cat reviewed each buggy to the couple, the easier it became to choose the best one.

The better one was the raptor 600; it had everything that was required in a pram. And the seat itself was even detachable, so it could also be used as a carrier.

"I want it!" Amy demanded, as she stroked the soft fabric in the pram. "It's perfect, just right for my baby" she said happily, rubbing her tummy. She was overwhelmed with the service the grey cat had given them, and once paid, she offered him a tip, from Sonic's wages…

"Isn't it exciting…we are _almost_ done" she blinked across at her boyfriend, who smiled to himself softly, while carefully trying not to drop everything he had placed in his arms. Because of this, they had to walk home. Which for Sonic, was horrible since the only speed he could do, was the same speed Amy could do as they trekked across the fields and hills to Amy's home.

"What a delightful day" Amy admitted. "Thank you for getting me out of the house" she said sweetly, kissing his cheek. With the sudden movement from Amy, Sonic suddenly collapsed with all of the things on top of him.

"Oh…great"


End file.
